User talk:Datalore
I just reverted your edits to Lorillian because there was no canonical basis for them. We only saw the Lorillians in "Broken Bow" and none of that information was imparted there. You may be unaware of the Memory Alpha canon policy: we usually only take information from canonical (i.e., onscreen) sources. -- Steve 05:25, 23 Dec 2004 (CET) ---- Datalore, please read the Memory Alpha canon policy that Steve mentioned (and linked) above. Recently, you created two articles that are non-canon. Both will probably be deleted in the near future. -- Cid Highwind 20:54, 2004 Dec 30 (CET) ---- You have been warned about posting non-canon information in the past. Posting material copy-pasted from other websites is also not permitted. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:13, Feb 8, 2005 (CET) Your User Page I see you like the warp highway theory. -- Krevaner 15:10, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) In a few weeks, Darkly Please don't add screencaps and articles based on an episode that has not aired yet -- this is not a valid resource until 4-22-2005, and violates spoiler policy. Thanks. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:47, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) : What he said. Please don't upload images for episodes that have not aired yet! --Gvsualan 07:17, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind seeing some of those Mirror episode pics, if any were from tonight's episode. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:23, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Illustrations from Star Trek: The Magazine Datalore, Starfleet uniform, or any, illustrations from Star Trek Fact Files, Star Trek Encyclopedia, and Star Trek: The Magazine are developed for copyrightted publication -- they are not classified as "fair-use" or "review purposes" as screencaps and bookcover scans. It is a copyright violation to publish them here, even if they were reproduced on a third-party website, our license forbids this. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:54, 27 May 2005 (UTC) *Sorry, my mistake. Hopefully somebody else could post a picture or two that wouldn't violate copyright rules. -- Datalore 05:55, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Additions to Deltan Hi Datalore. I marked the article Deltan with a PNA-cite message, because I don't really know if the additions you recently made really are canon (please also see Talk:Deltan). If they are, please add your sources to these sections - otherwise, the content might get removedfrom the article to the talk page. -- Cid Highwind 14:42, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) New categories Please do not create new categories unless they have been suggested and posted at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. I have since deleted Category:Vulcanoid species because it was not created based on this SOP. --Alan del Beccio 20:14, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Copyrighted material Please be careful what you post on Memory Alpha, even on your own user page. Material copied and pasted from a copyrighted source, especially in whole, constitutes a copyright infringement. The Star Trek Reboot treatment you posted on your user page was only to be read and was not to be posted elsewhere. Thus, your user page was reverted and the edit must now be removed from your history. Please remember this in the future, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Thank you, --From Andoria with Love 16:44, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Having gone through the history of your user page, I have found that the majority of the theories, reports, etc. were copied from other web sites, some of them combining different sources. These revisions have been removed from your page's history. Please stop copying information from other sources or we may be forced to protect the page. In addition, please read and fully understand the copyrights page linked at the top. Thank you, --From Andoria with Love 17:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hey there. I did get your message here and have replied to it. Also, please do not alter your page until the copyright issue has been resolved, thank you. --From Andoria with Love 18:22, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :::Upon further research into the various sources from which the information was taken, I have found that several of the sources appear to have been written by a similar IP so I think it is likely that you did write those. Some info, however, did indeed come from copyrighted sources (such as StarTrek.com), so those have been removed and it is asked that you please refrain from posting similar information in the future. As for the theory posted from CanonFodder.com, I still cannot find even a hint that you are, indeed, the writer of that theory, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I trust, however, that if you did not write this or any of the other theories/reports that have been restored to your history that you will inform us so that they can be removed. Thank you for your patience in this matter, and I apologize for any aggravation and inconvenience. --From Andoria with Love 19:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC)